A Secret Not Kept
by Frannie-pants
Summary: After a heated fight with Derek, Casey begins to rethink her relationship with him. 3 part story, rated for coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

_Written: August 2nd, 2006_

_Published: August 4th, 2006_

**AN: **Wazzup everybody! Yay, my 6th fanfic! But this is my first Life With Derek fic, so cut me some slack. This will be a three part story. On with the story!

A Secret Not Kept part 1

By: ColtonsGurl540

"Derek, I can't believe you! How could you let this happen!" Screamed a very pissed Casey McDonald.

"How could **I** let this happen! This was all **YOU"RE **fault!" Derek Venturi reciprocated.

"**MY** fault! How do you fucking figure that!" She yelled.

"Because if you hadn't made such a big deal about not visiting you're Dad, none of this shit would have-" He was interrupted.

"It was the exact same with you and you're Mom!" She interrupted.

"You know nothing about my family!" He responded getting angrier by the second.

"As you don't mine!" She responded angrily.

"I HATE YOU!" Both upset and troubled teens yelled in unison. With every word spoken they were getting closer to each other.

Their faces were mere inches away from each other, but neither teen was pulling away. Then, their lips touched ever so slightly and they both seemed to be jolted back to their cruel reality.

She shot him a shocked and longing glance then ran out the door to God knows where. He however, did not even move an inch. He simply sat down right where he was.

**AN: **Hey y'all! So, how did you like it? I know it's not long at all, but it's kind of an introduction to the next two chapters. Remember, this is a three part story. Please review!


	2. AN

**Important Authors Note**

Hey y'all! I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing! Also Melissa, review's are to encourage a writer, not put them down!

The next chapter has already been mostly written and so far it's like three times the introduction's amount of writing. But I've lost the will to write! I need more review's! **Please review!** Tell me how you like it so far! Please! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

_Written: September 6th 2006_

_Published: October 1st 2006_

**AN: **Hehe, wow this took longer than I thought it would! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting so long, but I've had this done for nearly a month. I don't have a computer at my mom's house and the library computers won't let me upload anything. Well school started and so did soccer and softball. Well if anyone cares we had two more soccer games, The first one against the 'Orange Crush' we killed them 4-1, the second game against the 'Gems' we tied 2-2. We have two softball teams 'A' and 'B', you can kinda tell the difference between them. A few boys and I (Oh yeah, the teams coed) play both teams cuz we don't have enough players to make two teams. 'A' team has 0-2 record, and 'B' team is undefeated (yay!). We have THE BEST B TEAM EVA! Hehe no one's reading this note, well enjoy the story. But it does have a violent flashback.

_Life With Derek: A Secret Not Kept part 2_

_Casey's POV_

As I ran out our front door thoughts and feelings sped rapidly through my mind. Thoughts of things that could never be. Feelings that were forbidden and I wasn't supposed to be feeling. But yet I was thinking and feeling these things. Or was I?

Do I love him? Do I hate him? Do I love him as a brother? No, I never thought or cared about Derek as a step-brother. I do know it was never that.

Agghh! This is so wrong. What would Mom and George say? What would Dean say. ..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxFLASHBACKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(normal POV)

"You little bitch, you're a worthless piece of shit!" Yelled Dean McDonald as he punched his twelve year old daughter across the face.

"You'll never make anything of yourself! You're always gonna be Daddy's little failure. In fact, you wouldn't have been conceived if you're fucking mother hadn't wanted kids so damn much." He slurred in his drunken state. He kicked Casey in the ribs so hard a sickening crack erupted in the air.

The small girl groaned and whimpered in pain. However, Casey was used to this pain. This man she was supposed to call Dad was drunk whenever Nora was gone.

He stood on top of her frail right leg until he heard it crack. Today he went all out, to drunk to realize what the end result would be. He got some sick satisfaction from hearing her small bones break. Just then an eight year old Lizzie appeared gingerly from the stairs.

It was as if it were a ritual, he would beat Casey and Lizzie would beg for him to stop, though he never did.

He continued to beat every inch of the girl until she was knocked unconscious. He never touched Lizzie, though. It wasn't picking favorites as you would assume. He just got more satisfaction from breaking her. This had been going since she was ten.

Then that day, nine days before Casey's thirteenth birthday, Nora arrived home early. They divorced and Nora had a restraining order put on him. Casey had to testify in court and show all of her scars, bruises, and broken bones, but Dean McDonald was given a fat jail sentence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxFLASHBACK ENDxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A single tear trickled down her face as she reminisced the still fresh memoir. Memories such as this plagued her every night, whether she showed it or not. Only four people know these weren't just nightmares she had. Hell, only four people know at all.

He wouldn't care, he never has and never will. Neither Dean or Derek.

Her feet were tired and her throat was burning, begging her to stop running. She looked up from the ground to evaluate where her feet had taken her. Sam's house.

He has always been so nice and understanding . We dated for a while, but we just weren't right for each other but still, just friends. Sam always listened to her problems. He was like her and Derek's Psychiatrist and problem solver. But she just needed to vent.

She walked up to his front door and rang the bell twice. A little over ten seconds later he opened the door.

"Sam" She was in tears as she spoke.

"Oh, Casey." He said gently, pulling his best friend into his strong arms.

"Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey." He murmured softly as he tried to calm her down. He just assumed Derek did something stupid again. Every time they got into one of their more hurtful fights, Casey came to him for consolation and comfort but rarely crying. Derek would eventually come to him for advice and help to apologize.

One reason she always came to him was because he never asked what they ever fought about unless she just flat out told him.

"Com'on, let's go to the Diner." He asked her after she had calmed down a bit. She nodded as he helped her up.

As they both piled into the car Casey suddenly asked, "What do you really think of Derek?"

"In what context?" Sam reciprocated.

"Overall." She replied.

"He's a great dude, but he has a really short fuse. He's a little too competitive, but deep down he really cares about people. Honestly, he's pretty complex." The seventeen year old summarized. She simply nodded her head and murmured something that sounded like "Tell me about it.".

**AN: **So, how did ya'll like it? Not my best piece of work, I know, but I tried. I've decided to make this a 5-6 part story instead. Oh yeah, if you don't have any CONSTRUCTIVE material to put in you're review and you just reviewed to tell me I'm a bad fanfiction writer, do everyone a favor and just don't review! Also, all of you who sent me those awesome e-mails I love you! You're truly my inspiration! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA"LL! 


End file.
